Night At The Museum:Darkness Rises
by Empv
Summary: (After Night At The Museum:Secret Of The Tomb) After all the misadventures with Larry Dailey that happened years ago.Teddy wants to see if there is a possible way of becoming human but when he spoke to Sacagawea about it, it was led to a big fight causing Teddy to leave the museum. What he doesn't know is that evil forces were released to take over the museum.
1. Chapter 1:Human

June 24, 1952, ~

The museum was dark and quiet after all the guests left to go back home and sleep in their beds, the museum was draped in silence. In the darkest area part of the museum, the ancient golden tablet glowed small at first, then, vibrated as the light coming from it got brighter.

The moon shined in the sky, not knowing that the tablet was brighter too. No one witnessed this event. Waves of energy rocketed out from the tablet.

The waves washed over the museum in every direction. Even the exhibit which was a representation of Teddy Roosevelt. The exhibit came to life from his lifeless slumber. Teddy was alive. He wasn't shocked or wondering how he got into a big place such as the museum. His form, not from his time as president, was from his historically adventurous time period. His waxy mustache flapped.

He strolled ontop of his horse to explore the museum. Most of the time led to him being amazed by the structure around him. Sooner or later Teddy soon realized he wasn't the only one that was brought back to life. The other exhibits were alive as well. Wandering around he saw cavemen, pilgrims, Native Americans, animals, etc. Teddy's wonder bubble was soon popped. He was brought to reality when his attention was brought to by the sound of screaming. He turned around on his horse and that was what was making that screaming was the fierce warrior Attila The Hun and his army who spotted him

"DIj!", shouted Attila.

Teddy panicked as he got up to his horse.

"We got to go to Texas!", shouted Teddy into Texas's ear.

Texas began to neigh in agreement. Teddy kicked his leg on the horse's stomach. Teddy was able to get Texas the horse to run in a gallop. They had to get away safely from Attila and his army.

After a long chase, Texas began to slow down. Teddy realized that they had lost Attila during the chase. Teddy immediately stopped Texas as an exhibit caught his attention.

"Wait for Texas, I need to see this exhibit for a second." asked as he hopped down.

He moves to enter into the opening entrance that leads into the exhibit had a moose, a stagecoach, some civil war mannequins and a bird flying across the area what was right in front of him. It was an exhibit that was called, The Lewis And Clark, exhibit. that was behind glass. In one part of the glass were Lewis and Clark, arguing with no sound. Watching them, Teddy realized the glass maybe soundproof. As he turned away from Lewis and Clark, he saw a young Native American girl crying. Teddy knocked on the glass and mouthed the words,

"Are you okay?", asked Teddy.

The Native American girl stopped crying. Her watery eyes were focused on Teddy.

"I see you're confused too. Miss..miss..", stumbled Teddy.

He continued talking as he looked to see a nameplate that was near him.

"Sacagawea," the nameplate said.

"Sacagawea, is that your name?", guessed Teddy.

The Native American girl smiled as she nodded her head happily.

"Good to see you understand me. Well, I'm Teddy Roosevelt and I'll leave you be.", waved Teddy as he turned away to lead his horse to the exit.

Before he went, he looked back at Sacagawea who seemed to be a bit better as she waved "bye" at him. Teddy waved back as he continued to lead Texas to the exit.

"She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen before in my life.", said Teddy.

The man and horse exited.

That was years ago...

February 24, 2020, ~

The tablet soon began to and the exhibits were once again brought back to life. The adventure to wander around the museum. Teddy had a big smile on his face. His horse began walking around the museum. Things were changed since Larry worked here at the museum.

The last time Larry was here was when they had to travel to London in order to fix the tablet. Now thanks to Teddy, Larry had become a history teacher. Who wouldn't know that working at a museum as a nightguard would change Larry's life around!? But without him he, Teddy, of course, would fall in love with the love of his life...Sacagawea. They were friends who became more. Thanks to the tablet and living in that lively place, the museum.

Teddy arrived to pick Sacagawea up from her exhibit to go on one of their dates. Lewis and Clark watched as Teddy helped her down from her entranceway.

"Bring her home safely.", instructed Lewis seriously to Teddy.

"Ugh boys, I'll be fine. It's not like either of you could explore without me.",teased Sacagawea.

"We know! We just want you to be safe and have fun.",said Clark.

Clark was always the light-hearted one.

During the Lewis and Clark expedition to the west, years ago, Clark was the one who always had Sacagawea's back, no matter what they came across., Lewis was always the serious one who thought of Sacagawea as a "little sister". During the trip, which means he was always careful of how she was treated.

"Thanks Clark.",waved Teddy.

The two of them hopped on Texas and casually rode off across the museum. During the beginning of the ride, Sacagawea was curious.

"So where are we going Mr.President?",asked Sacagawea.

"We are going to the waterfall exhibit, so we could watch the waterfall.",shared Teddy.

Texas continued to walk to Teddy's command..

Jed and Octavius, the two miniature figures, were currently getting into their own trouble, but then, stopped short as Teddy and Sacagawea rode off into the distance. "Ain't they the cutest couple ever?",asked Jed.

"Sure, they are.",said Octavius.

"Octavius.", began Jed.

"Yeah?",asked Octavius.

"I think he's gonna do it tonight.", said Jed with a smirk.

"Oh..pppph ..Jed, you're real funny.",laughed Octavius.

In the waterfall exhibit~

Teddy and Sacagawea both laid on the grass watching the waterfall as it streamed down to the bottom pool of water. The two of them told each other stories about their own experience with waterfalls and how magnificent they are. Until, there was a moment of silence.,

Teddy began, "Dear, there is something I need to tell you."

Sacagawea turned to him, "Alright, what is it?"

"Ever since Larry worked, I've kind of questioned myself .",continued Teddy.

"Okay tell me.",said Sacagawea.

"Sacagawea...do you ever think there is a chance of becoming human again?"askedTeddy.

Sacagawea's eyebrows lifted when she heard that question. She almost felt like laughing when she heard it.

"Oh Teddy, where did you come up with an idea that is so silly?",teased Sacagawea.

She was tried to joke with him playfully. It turned out Teddy wasn't joking along with her. "Oh, Teddy we like it here at this museum! Sure, it took some time to take getting used to and it was all worth it."claimed Sacagawea.

"I know my dear. It is just, I figure that would you still love me as human?"asked Teddy. "Teddy, of course, I love you!I love you just the way you are.", Sacagawea was sincere.

"I know but will you still love me as human?",asked Teddy.

"What is it with this "human" business? Where did that come from!?",yelled Sacagawea .

"It's just a thought and maybe Ahkmenrah could explain us and..."said Teddy.

He could finish his sentence before Sacagawea interrupted, "And what, turn you something that you're not!?"

Teddy immediately stood up and shouted,"My dear...can I please finish my sentence for just one second!?"

"No, you can't!",yelled Sacagawea.

That is when Teddy paused.

"Very well then, I'm leaving.",said Teddy.

He walked over to Texas to ride off leaving Sacagawea by herself.

"Good!",yelled Sacagawea.

She turned away not to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2:A Talk With Amelia

Across the museum, Sacagawea decided, instead of going back to Lewis and Clark, to go to Amelia Earhart to ask for some help. The Smithsonian had decided to move Amelia, Custer and other exhibits to the National History Museum. Sacagawea and Amelia had became closer then ever after fighting side by side,even when Kahmunrah tried to take over the world with his army. The two became friends after that. and developed a relationship like sisters.

"And he just left like.. that! .",finished Sacagawea.

She was talking about the fight she had with Teddy.

"Wow, I can't believe it !?! This was your first fight? I mean you two NEVER seem to fight.",exclaimed Amelia.

"I know...",Sacagawea sadly nodded.

She looked over in the distance.

"I just was hoping that I would have this one chance at having a more healthy relationship...",said Sacagawea.

She turned back to her best friend,leaving Amelia quiet. Sacagawea had already told her about her previous relationship that was unhealthy and abusive. Amelia felt bad for her and she was happy that she is finally in a relationship that is safe and healthy and everything was about to change

Since Sacagawea just had her first fight with Teddy, that made Amelia to think how could she help her best friend. After a moment of being silent for a little while Amelia looked up at Sacagawea with bright eyes and a big smile on her face

"I know what you can do!",said Amelia.

"What?",asked Sacagawea.

"Why don't you cook something for him as a way to make up for the argument you guys had?",pointed out Amelia.

"That is a perfect idea! Thank you, Amelia.", said Sacagawea.

She stood up to walk off to the museum cafeteria. Amelia watched as she left.

"Your welcome.. anytime!",shouted Amelia.

Meanwhile In The Museum Cafeteria~

Sacagawea finally found the cafe and decided to go inside the kitchen. She knew she could find the ingredients and a recipe book. She needed read it carefully. The list was what she was putting in.or what not she is putting in the mixing bowl.

Sacagawea opened the door and turn on the lights. after the lights on top of the ceiling flickered.

Sacagawea looked to her left and right she began the rub her hands together looking determined

"Alright this shouldn't be hard shouldn't it?",asked Sacagawea to herself as she pulled out a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3:A Talk With Ahkrmenrah

It took Sacagawea a while to get all the kitchen utensils together. She got everything all set up so she could start the cooking process. She set the recipe book open, and, started smiling on the recipe page,"how to make a tomato salad"

"I'm sure Teddy would like this.",she said to herself, as she starts the oven to start cooking.

Meanwhile somewhere in the deep part of the museum, Teddy was talking to his friend Ahkrmenrah ever since all those adventures that happened years ago Teddy and Ahkrmenrah had been close then ever well since Cleopatra came to the museum. Teddy had been a real help to get Ahkrmenrah together with Cleopatra. Now they are happily dating. It was Teddy that needed to get help from Ahkrmenrah since now he and Sacagawea just gotten into a fight "Then I left her there.",said Teddy

"Wow, Teddy, I cant believe you did that to her.",said Ahkrmenrah.

"Yes,but, I knew she probably needed some space from me.",shared Teddy.

"Hmmm seems understandable, but, what are you two fighting about anyway?",asked Ahkrmenrah

"Ahkrmenrah...",began Teddy, as Ahkrmenrah looked at him.

"Yes?",asked Ahkrmenrah .

"Is there a way to become human?",asked Teddy.

Ahkrmenrah froze for a second. He looked back at the tablet, then, looked back at Teddy.

"Uh I don't think so.", murmured Ahkrmenrah.

"Well you're the pharaoh, you're supposed to know this."agreed Teddy

"Son!",called out Ahkrmenrah's father.

This causing Ahkrmenrah to stand up.

"Oh ,um ,sorry -Teddy- I have to go,bye.",waved Ahkrmenrah.

He left, leaving Teddy by himself.


	4. Chapter 4:Find Out

Teddy strapped the saddle onto his horse, Texas. Texas was staring at him with his big black eyes. Teddy soon began to sigh,

"I know,Texas, this is a hard decision we are about to make but..", Teddy paused.

Before he could finish his sentence, he walked in motion as he and hopped onto Texas's back.

"Were going to find out for ourself boy.", said Teddy softly.

He reached his hand out so he could give Texas a pat on his neck. Texas responded with a neigh making Teddy laugh a little.

"I take that as a yes.",said Teddy.

He held the reins so he could put his feet in the streups and then gave him a small kick to make him move. The front gate of the museum was where he was headed. If he couldn't find anybody who wanted to agree with him on becoming human, he would find out what is like to be human for himself...


	5. Chapter 5:What’s That

Jed and Octavius were busy. doing their own thing, driving in the small car around the museum, laughing and having a good time. While that was going on, Rexy, the t-Rex skeleton, was following bone that they had attached to the car. Rexy followed it as they drove and drove. They , all of a sudden, stopped the car after a minute or two this havoc. Jed and Octavius had got out of the car to see what was going on for themselves. Rexy was looking at it too.

"What's that?",asked Jed.

He pointed to "it". Octavius was followed his finger to what it was pointed at. Meanwhile, Jed was pointing at was a green door that looked ancient and very mysterious to the both of them.


End file.
